Yullen Short Stories
by BaKandasMoyashi
Summary: These are going to be random KandaXAllen stories that are written when I'm bored. Sometimes they have plots. Other times they don't. Rated T for now! Please review!
1. Chained

_**Yullen Short Stories**_

Chained

The chain was yanked harshly forcing the mermaid boy above water. He coughed a bit trying to catch his breath. Sure he was able to breathe both water and air but that chain around his neck was pretty tight. His silver tail swished underneath him in anger as silver eyes glared at deep blue ones.

"I've been told that you refuse to eat." His voice always sent shivers down the mermaid's body. He kept telling himself that it was the fact that it was because he was impressed a human could speak his language and not his deep rich voice.

"I'm not hungry." The albino answered simply staring straight at his captor.

"Bullshit!" he barked. The gripped against the chain tighten. "I suppose to keep you alive to study your kind, Moyashi!"

"My name is Allen, BaKanda! And why my kind?" He asked softly. "Why trap me in this hell you humans call an aquarium? To kept me alive? Or to make me suffer!?"

The long-haired man stared at the mermaid in confusion before forming a smirk. "you don't care about this at all do you?"

"What?" He almost hesitated to ask, scared of the man's answer.

"This aquarium, this chain, the testing, you don't care about this t all!" he chuckled darkly. "You're letting this happen to you because you believe you deserve it, right? I remember now. When you were younger, how that other foolish mermaid sacrificed its pathetic life to push you away from a crashing boat. A boat my family and I were on." Kanda recalled. "What a stupid mermaid."

Something inside Allen snapped. He twirled his tail around Kanda's neck dragging him down into the water. He had to pay, how dare he insult Mana!? Allen ignored the panic from above the water as he continued to push the drowning man underneath. With his scarred hand he began to choke the human. He deserved to die!

They finally hit the bottom in the pool as Allen continued to hold him down. He wanted to see this human choke with his last breath! He wanted death to him by his own hands! Long strands of black hair floated around him making him take notice that it somehow got loose on the way down. He focused his gaze back to the drowning man realizing he passed out. He tensed loosening his grip around Kanda's throat.

"What have I done…?" Allen whispered in deep regret. It was then he noticed Kanda's sharp features. He really was handsome. It was hard to believe such a man could be so cruel. But he wasn't cruel at all. He feed him, made sure he always had fresh water, stood by his side after testing, and even treated his wounds.

Allen blushed lightly knowing he had to give the man oxygen, and he knew exactly how. A mermaid's kiss. As silly it sounds, it gives the ability to breathe underwater for a short time. He gulped leaning down towards Kanda. Part of him was screaming to swim away and let the man die but he couldn't. Allen just couldn't let Kanda die.

Allen's lips brushed against Kanda's making his heart beat faster. He was about to pushed onto his but he then felt slight movement.

"Did you really think you could kill me so easily?" Allen gasped trying to pull back but was grabbed by his face pulling him closer to a smirking Kanda. "Like I would die by just mere water." He chuckled viciously making Allen fear for his life.

"H-how are you still…?" Allen didn't have the strength to finish his question as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Fate was so cruel to him.

"Think about it moyashi. I'm the only one who can understand you. The only one who knows what you feed on. And the only one who knows exactly how to treat your wounds. " He leaned closer to a terrified Allen who froze in complete shock. "You can almost say I'm exactly like your kind. But I'm not. I'm merely half."

Allen's eyes widen in horror realizing what Kanda just said. He was half mermaid. Everything was making sense now. How he knew the language. How he was saved by him in the ocean. How he was always here. He was also-

"I'm a prisoner. Just like you." Kanda stroked Allen's scar gently. "But I've accepted my fate here. Will you?"


	2. Weed

**Weed**

Kanda took in a big puff of his rolled up joint before blowing it into an annoyed moyashi's face. "What?" he demanded.

Silver eyes harden in its glare as he coughed trying to fan the smoke away, "I told you to meet me for lunch and instead you ditched me to smoke weed?!"

"Like you don't either." Kanda rolled his eyes leaning against the wall. They were currently outside the University walls having an argument like usually. The only difference was Allen was the one yelling this time since Kanda had absolutely no fucks to give.

"I don't when I'm suppose to meet up with you! Uugh!" he huffed. "I can't believe you. Is weed so important!? How much did you spend!?"

"Calm your shit moyashi the usagi gave it to me for free. He scored some from Tyki." he rolled his eyes inhaling some more before blowing it to the side. "And I didn't ditch you. I just texted you saying I didn't want to go to that gay ass cafe."

"Jerry's Cafe isn't gay." he argued.

"No but he sure is." Kanda snorted.

"And what does that make us?" Allen crossed his arms.

"I ain't gay. You're just my uke." Kanda smirked at Allen annoyed expression as he continued to smoke.

"You're an assh-" Allen was suddenly cut off by Kanda's lips. His rage instinctly vanished opening his mouth willingly for Kanda. But as soon as he did, Kanda pulled away. Allen blinked confused before exhaling out some smoke. "...you bastard."

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

"Moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

"Your room or mine?"

Allen blushed lightly at Kanda's sudden smirk. "...yours is closer." He answered before letting himself be dragged away by Kanda. Really, sex always seems to be a solution for Kanda, not that Allen mind.


End file.
